BroStuck
by sorasgurlkairi
Summary: okay so this is my first fanfic! oh god dont just skip cause i said that! xD i really tryed im 13 and bluuhhhh haha well i think this summery sucked buttt for NOW its teen hehe may change 0u0 if you want so go read ! and review! and msg me if you want an update or something :]


BroStuck

In his bed sits a boy, a boy named John Egbert, he is thirteen years old. [S] John get up.

You are now John.

Uggh you feel so groggley today like you had a huge party last night, oh wait,,,, next to you is your bestest bro, Dave Strider, You stare at his beautiful blonde locks and at his perfect toned bod. ('NOOOO gay thoughts... stop it you must STOP! he's your best bro nothing more...') You grab your nerdy glasses and put them on, your staring into space... ''John...dude, what time even is it?'' Dave askes you which takes you out of your trance. "huh?.. oh hey''

"yeah, hey, what time is it?'' He says again with that sexy voice...okay stop John just stop. "oh yea its 10:33 haha last night we stayed up so late'' " hah yea, man you wanna like eat some pizza?'' Dave says with his sirious face that made you crack up cause he always stays that way "hahahah dave! Its morning still and you want pizza? You sirious?'' You stare at him. "yea. I love pizza John you know that.'' "haha yeah okay come on!'' you say with a dorky grin on your face. Dave gets up and gestures his hand to you. You look up a second and blush and grab it, you guys start walking to the kitchen, Holding hands. 'oh. My. God. Dave is holding your hand. Why are thinking about this? He isnt your lover, why are you gushing over him like a childish girl? You have never felt like this up until now. And its not like he felt the same way or anything...'

You are now Dave.

You wake up next to the cutest face in the world staring off into space you decide to ask him something. Anything. So you ask for pizza and blah blah John is just so adorble you can't even discribe how un-ironic it is just so NOT ironic. Probly why you like him so much. You decide to gesture your hand to him, trying to hint how you feel a bit, you were always good at picking up girls and you knew it. It was not just because your hottness and irony, it was because you were Dave Strider, the coolest coolkid. The only problem was you didnt know how to get John to fall in love with you, he seemed totally straight, like he was ALWAYS saying "no homo'' you wanted to tell him how you feel but that wasnt your style. So you tryed to get him to spill it by impressing him. Or maybe you could try something?

Your walking with Johns hand in yours. Under your oversized mirror shades your face is burning red like a tomato. 'You never lose your cool dave!, say something to him it will cool down your ironic face!' "What kind of pizza do you want bro? Peperoni?,cheese?, mushroom?''

"hmmmm let's see... I had cheese last night so I'll go with peperoni! What about you Dave?'' his adorable voice squeaks the slightness of puberty. "heh, I guess I'll have peperoni also. You guys are eating pizza until you fling a peperoni straight in Johns face making his glasses fall off into his pizza. He stares at you red faced, ok he looks pissed... You just giggle until John catches you off guard and flings one at your fore head, you stare blankly at him laughing his ass off at you. You finally get your head into it and throw your pizza slice at his cheek. "oh? Now it's War Dave!'' He throws his slice at you in the face and your shades come off. Your mad now , no one ever takes the striders shades off! You chase John around the house, Johns house. You must know his house better then your own. You finally grasp his shirt in your hand and pull him close he is just snickering at you like Terezi, until you pull him closser and kiss his lips lightly.

He just stares at you with a extremily flushed and confused face. Until he speaks. "D-Dave... what? Why did you?'' "Because I love you John Egbert" The words came out so smoothly out of your mouth. You didnt mean to say it. It just felt right. It stays silent for a long time, John is still in your arms. Had you done something wrong? Did you just ruin your friendship with John, the bestest friend you could ever ask for?

John speaks up and what he says next strikes you, and it strikes you hard. "Dave...im not a homosexual...'' yup you knew it was coming Dave. You actually lose your cool and start crying like a baby you didnt even know you had it in you to cry. You run out the door and left behind John..and...your shades! Shit..

You are now John.

You just got hit it in the face with pizza! Your mad and Dave knows it okay Strider you wanna play? Well here you go! You flick peperoni at his face and boy you run, you run as fast as your little nerd body can until. Dave. Caught. You. Crap you just think. You flush a little Dave holding you like this makes you squirm with exitment. You just laught at him so hard then he kisses you it felt so weird like you love him and you ask why he says "Because I love you John Egbert.'' Your head is spinning the words you want to come out wont come out! You want to say i love you to Dave Strider but they wont! Its like what he said, and just did, froze you! You speak and say, "Dave. Im not a homosexual.'' What. The. Hell. John!

Now the only one you love is crying and just ran out your door!

You start crying also you miss him and why did you reject him you feel the same way. Gog. You need to find him and tell him you love him.

You start to run at the door but stop and think. He wasnt wearing his glasses when he left.. you go to the table and see his shades covered in sauce you laugh a bit remembering. You run the water on his coolkid sun shades and wipe them softly trying not to leave a mark or scratch. Surprisingly the door bell rings. You go and answer it. Dave is standing there soaked. You stare at his face its completly red of embarressment. He says "I left my shades.'' You smile and kiss him hard on the lips. He gasps at you. Then kisses back, he grabs your waist and pulls away and hugs you. "I love you Dave Strider!''

You must look retarted right now you give him another kiss and pull away "heres your glasses!'' "heheh thanks Egbert, I love you, bye 3''

"hahaha Love you too Dave! 3'' he kisses you again, then leaves.

Your already anxious, you get out your phone and text the coolkid.

You are now Dave and John kissed you, and your happy. You start to walk away and your phone starts buzzing and ruins your train of thought. "Oh my gog whos the assho-" You pause and smile. "what a dork...3'' The text message reads From John to Dave. "_Heyyy Dave! I_ _already miss you_!'' you decide what to text back "_I miss you more John_.'' He texts back abrubtly "_Well i got invited to a party Karkat is throwing, if you want to come along its at 5.'' ''that sounds chill but then again, karkats throwing the party so i dunno.'' _you reply cooly. "_haha well we will see. I'll pick you up in a few 3 k?'' _

''_k 3'' _you start to get ready. You slip on a red velvet suit with your record lable on the right shoulder. Its soft and looks really ironic. Now all you have to do it wait for John to pick you up.

You are John.

You start to get ready, You pull on a Black T-Shirt with a green ghost ironed on, some blue jeans, red converse and a green jaket, casual but nice. You look at your phone It's almost time to go pick up Dave.

You start your car and drive to Daves house. Its kinda chilly out you hope Dave brought a jacket...

You pull up to the drive way and see Dave walk out in red. Damn he looks good. But doesnt he always? He smirks at you staring at him. He props him self in the passengers seat. SO anyways john let's go! You start your car towards Karkats. Dave speaks up ''Who else is going to be there?'' ''hmm let's see Terezi, Nepeta, Equius,Sollux, Aradia, Gamzee, Tavros , Rose , Jade , Kanaya ,and Vriska so almost everyone. Eridan Finally got Feferi to go on a date with him so they couldnt come.''

"oh,well at least Terezi is there." You stare at him a bit, John you alright? Feeling a bit Jealous? YEA Because Terezi seems a bit to close for comfort to Dave and he just let's her! "Dave...do you like Terezi?'' he has a confused look on his face. "what?! No. She's just the most awesome chick ever. I mean yeah i used to like her and we went out for a bit but i realized shes a great friend thats it ,plus why would i ever give you up?" You blush a bit Dave giving up Terezi for you. Then he starts again. "John let's go inside" he grabs your hand you feel a rush of red going to your face as you walk up to karkat. "hiya Karkat!" Karkat just whips his head around and stares and you and says "Hey fuckass" in a friendly way and smiles a bit blushing. Then he stares at you and Daves locked hands. He scowls at this and yells at Dave. "What the fuck?!" "What? You have a problem with me holding Johns hand?" Karkats Blush rises. "NO! Its just... i Never knew you liked John like that.." "awww is wittle karkat sad cause i got John first?" Dave said mockingly.

"SHUT UP STRIDER!" Dave looks like he wants to punch him so you decide to intervine. "hey hey hey, guys please just stop Dave please. Karkat im sorry okay i dont want you guys fighting!" you embrace Karkat. Then back to Dave. Karkat looks flustered until Terezi jumps up and licks his face like a dog. "Whoa, Terezi! Heheh" she laughts at karkat. "heeheehee Karkles! You smell dilicious!" She kisses him he grabs her waist and they just start making out. Hmm Karkat and Terezi thats cute.

Wow though. Maybe one day me and Dave could be making out...or more. Okay dont get ahead of your self John its only been a day. Then all of a sudden Dave takes you to a private room and you turn around at Dave. He kisses you so passionatly. You happily oblige. He trys to find a opening in your mouth. You let him enter. Your tongues are dancing you feel so druck off Daves lips. He grabs your waist and deepens the kiss soon you both get sloopy as your mind wants more. You want him and you know your moving to fast. But your lust is taking over. You both fall on the floor and you run your fingers through his gorgeous hair. Until some one just HAD to ruin the moment. Sollux and Aradia come in. They are also locking lips. Then Sollux stops. "oh thith roomth already taken i gueth..." your nervous and you speak up. "oh! Ahahah um no! Go ahead! Come on Dave!" you offer your hand to him and grab your jacket. "Thankth John" He smiles at you as you leave."um uh let's go see everyone else!" "yeah..." Dave sounds dissapointed like he wanted to keep going but you guys need to take in slow.(A.N. especially since this is rated Teen!)

You are the Strider.

You take John to an empty room and you start making out god Johns lips feel amazing you can't even discribe it. Then all of a sudden Sollux walks in with his girl Aradia you and her are just staring at each other now that you look at her shes pretty cute and has a nice body to... okay first thing you know shes sooo checking you out and woah okay Johns pulling you out of the room and you did not even know what just happend like your mind was gone for a sec.

Your still a little out of in when you run into Vriska. The she turns around from Tavros who she was macking on. Gog dammit why is everyone hooking up?

She glares at You then looks at John and hugs him tight. "Joooooooohn! I missed you! :::;)" he replys "haha heyyyyyyyy Vriska! Nice to see you" you're trying to grin and look happy but she is just pissing you off then Jade comes up behind you and hugs you. "Davee! Omg! Hay!" "heh Hey Harley" you lose interest in what vriska was doing and had a nice little conversation with Jade.

"So how have you been?! I havn't seen you in like 2 weeks!" her bubbly voice brings up your mood. "hahah iv'e been great, and you? It's only been 2 days Jade." "hahaha i know! But it feels like 2 weeks. And iv'e been great to!" "thats good, so you dont have a boyfriend?" "oh my! Dave are you hitting on me? Haha no im just kidding, but no not yet i mean Karkat has Terezi now and Tavros well i guess he has vriska and Gamzee? I dont see how that works but it does and as far as iv'e seen you have John right?" woah she kinda talks alot. "Woah Harley slow down. Yeah me and John i dont know if we are actually togather yet just sorta like friends with benifits." "oh well if thats how you would put it, i wish sometimes i did have someone though..." "hey dont worry your pretty i think anyone who wasnt taken whould love you around and everything! What about ..Rose?" "okay Dave thank you! And no. Rose is with Kanaya. Everyone is taken, Aradia and Sollux, Nepeta and...no one Equius and no one. Oh god." "heh what you can't go with a furry cat girl or a sweaty strong guy?'' "Dave, no stop, haha i'l find someone someday. Anyway i gotta go so bye Dave!" "later Harley"

You grab John from talking to Vriska and kiss him hard on the lips so everyone can watch and see that John Egbert. Is yours.


End file.
